


Feral play

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Biting, Demon Hunters, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Feral Behavior, Flirting, Gen, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Kudos: 3





	Feral play

Steven couldn't believe his eyes as he looked upon his lady. Sitting on the floor in the middle of her workshop with paper scattered and clawed walls, looking lost and enchantingly beastly, was one Connie Maheswaran.

Her usually brown skin was a few shades darker, her black eyes now replaced with purple slit irises on a black background. Her hair, usually in a neat bun, now moved as if it was alive. On her cheeks were now the tell-tale circles of a demon. 

Not that the horns, floating eye, and reptilian tail helped.

Steven took a cautious step towards the crouching human turned demon, gulping and trying to hide his concern. 

"Connie? Do you remember me?"

The demoness looked at him quizzically as she hung her head to the left, blinking.

"It's Steven...Your familiar. Do you remember, My lady?" He gave her a slight strain smile as he held out his hand towards her.

"Steven?"

Steven felt a bolt hit his spine at her voice. It was a bit raspier and slurred with an almost silky tone, but undoubtedly hers. His face blushed purple as she took his hand and stood. Her figure was more curvaceous and defined. Her shirt rode up a bit as she stretched, giving him a view of her stomach now with a glyph around the navel.

"What did you do? " Steven pressed his hand on her stomach, causing her to tremble.

"Cold." She moaned to his touch.

"Hold on, My Lady." Steven encouraged. Looking at it closely, he saw that it ran lower than her pants line. He stood to his full length, eye to eye with her, and sighed. "Guess this is something you can do now, but it shouldn't last long...What were you trying to do?" 

"Steven."

Steven was caught off guard at her sniffing below his chin, like an animal. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back gently. He looked at her completely flustered. "My lady, that's inappropriate during this time."

She took his left hand and sniffed it..before humming in familiarity. "Yes...Yes.I know you. "

Steven nodded, "that you do. We live in this house together."

Connie considered his words before taking in his appearance. Images of their time together playing in her mind as she did. "We're contracted to each other, yes?" 

Steven nodded slowly as he caught a lingering scent of attraction coming from her.

"We're close to each other." She purred as she pressed her palm on his chest and pushed him onto the nearby chair.

Steven gulped as he saw the feral and a bit lustful look in her eyes.

"My lady, you're not in your right mind. " Steven suggested as Connie climbed on his lap

"The transformation has affected your modesty."

He added as he held her now clawed hands. 

"I know what I'm doing..." She argued with a smile before moving towards his neck. "I just wish to even things out a bit and feel as powerful and inhibited as you do?"

"My lady, I..You."

"Hehe. My... Is my dapper demon speechless?" She removed closer to his face. "Do I make you uncomfortable like this?" She looked at him expectantly.

Steven looked into those eyes of her and, despite the ferocious appearance, still felt his heart thumped against his chest due to the raw emotion they held. 

"It's different, My Lady, as temporary as it is," Steven admitted.

"A bad difference?" The disappointment was evident in her voice as she looked down. The floating eye between her horns seemed to close a bit, looking ashamed. Her tail even dropped low.

"I didn't say that," Steven assured as he took his lady's chin and held her face in place. "I said it's different cause you never did anything like this." He smirked before giving the sad demoness a small kiss on her forehead. "Never said it was bad." Steven chuckled as she covered the spot he kissed. 

"So this is ok. You still find me..Desirable?" She blushed the color of deep violet, looking hopeful.

"Of course, my fiery lady. There's not a moment in time; I do not wish for your companionship."

Connie grinned at her familiar, pride rising in her heart. "Good." She clenched her fist in victory.

"So...What happened?" Steven examined the damage of her workshop stone walls; they appeared to be carved and melted.

Connie shrugged. "I guess having all that demonic energy hit me at once caused me to be a bit erratic... Feral."

"Very feral, you didn't recognize me at first." He chuckled at her pout.

"Don't tease me.." 

"Or what you gonna bite me."

Connie didn't say anything as Steven continued to chuckle, smirking before making her move.

"Ah!" Steven yelped; her fanged mouth met with his chin in a nip. He rubbed the spot where she bit as she smirked, arms crossed.

"Feral girl."

Connie nodded with pursed lips before nipping his neck, throat, and various places above his shoulder. Making her giggle each time he yelped or growled In slight annoyance.

"Ok...That's how you wanna play it, My feral lady." Steven announced before nipping her ear.

"Ey!" Connie barked at the feeling before nipping him back behind his ear. 

"Hm!" Steven snarled as he prepared to strike again.

What started out as a playful, gentle biting game slowly but surely evolved to a wrestling match as they interlocked their hands and dodged each other's attempts to bite. Their movements rocking the chair they shared as they bobbed, weaved, and struck out each other.

One particular dodge had them spilling out of the chair and onto the floor, with the witch turned demon under the natural demon in a very suggestive position...His knees were outside of her hips, his hands above her head still interlocked with hers. Their faces, just a few centimeters apart…

"You ok, Connie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Two feet to a stone floor is not gonna hurt me."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah."

Steven started to blush as he looked at his lady spread out and messy hair, the glow of the evening, giving her a sinfully attractive appearance as she smiled at him with a fang peeking out. 

"Think I can 'make a contract' in this form?" She teased. 

"I think you just want to bite me." he retorted, getting a chortle from his roomie. 

"Just a bit, but it's mostly for research." She sniffed him, smelling a specific emotion. "You're not really against the idea, I see."

"Guess I can't hide it with your temporary prowess." Steven lowered his face towards her. "What do we do now?"

"Let's conduct a test, shall we?" She stated as she reached up, licking her lips, her mouth ready to sink in..When she felt a wave of fatigue hit her.

"Steven... Catch me. Please."

Steven caught her head as he fell back. Crawling over to her side, he lifted and cradled her as he watched as her skin slowly turned back to its lovely brown shade. 

The last thing she saw was his concern yet reassuring face as he carried her.

Connie woke up with a stretch, rubbing her eyes as she gathered her senses, feeling more refreshed and energetic than usual. The witch looked around, realizing she was in her room, in her bed. Climbing out, she walked into the bathroom, turning on the light and heading to the bath to run the shower. As she stripped out of her clothes, she took a look in the mirror, seeing the faded glyph along her lower torso. Memories of her time as a demoness flashed in her head. 

A small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, It worked...A one time use it seems, though." She looked at the slight change in her stomach as well, feeling how tight her skin felt. "I'm a little toner than usual..a side effect, maybe."

As she continued to look at herself in the mirror, she blushed marooned as she saw little bites along her neck and behind her ear.

Steven nearly dropped his watering can when he heard her shrieked out his name. 

"It seems my feral and fiery lady is up." He chuckled as he rubbed his own bites. Smiling in anticipation of the day of teasing he was about to put her through.


End file.
